1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tube couplings and, more specifically, to a tube coupling assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a coupling for attaching a hose to tube such as on an air conditioning system of a motor vehicle. Typically, the coupling has a ferrule, which is bead-locked to the tube. Although the coupling worked well, it requires a machine to lock the ferrule into position on the tube during assembly. Also, the coupling requires several manufacturing operations to form the assembly and different diameter tubes require more or less operations and/or end form tools to form the assembly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new tube coupling assembly with a ferrule that does not require a machine to lock the ferrule into position on the tube during assembly. It is also desirable to provide a tube coupling assembly that requires fewer manufacturing operations to form the assembly.